Time of Separation
by Possessive Otaku
Summary: Nezumi has to leave Shion for a few days but he doesn't want to tell Shion when he leaves so this is a short one shot of Nezumi trying (and succeeding) to sneak out. Cue the fluff. NezumixShion if you squint


"Alright, alright… I'm up," Nezumi muttered as he forced himself into a sitting position, the rat on his chest immediately falling to his lap. Nezumi watched as the rat quickly scurried off the bed and onto the floor with a small smile, "Shion's been giving you bad habits," He muttered, mostly to himself. Speaking of Shion… Nezumi looked down at the sleeping boy beside him. They'd been cuddling during the night to keep warm, but the boy was still trembling slightly due to the coldness of the room. Nezumi was cold himself, but he was used to the cold weather biting into his skin so as he got out of bed he pulled the covers over Shion, tucking him in and watching fondly as the boy immediately sank into the covers. Laughing to himself he picked up a hair tie and quickly tied his long locks into a pony tail before he picked up his cape like coat and threw that over himself.

Clearing his throat his eyes scanned the room for a pen and a piece of paper and once he found them he sat on the couch and leaned forward, resting the paper on the table before he got the pen and started writing.

 _Didn't tell you I was going because you'd have stopped me. I'll be gone for three days. Don't worry._

Short and sweet.

That's all Nezumi could offer Shion.

Nezumi set the pen down and walked back over to the bed, sitting down on it, beside Shion's torso and putting a hesitant hand to his white hair, stroking it softly as he watched Shion's peacefully, sleeping face. Shion sighed deeply at the touch, but that was all he did. He was always a deep sleeper so Nezumi knew that he would keep sleeping instead of waking up from Nezumi's hair stroking – at least Nezumi hoped he'd stay asleep.

He didn't want to face the younger male.

He wasn't running away, he was just doing a job for money so why did he not want to face Shion? What was so bad about facing Shion? Nezumi quickly shook his head, wanting to banish those thoughts from his mind. No, it's not that he didn't want to face Shion; he just didn't want to face Shion's worrying or begging for him to stay because deep down Nezumi wanted to stay with him, but he couldn't. It's not like he cared about Shion's constant worrying, actually he rather enjoyed it because it mean that at least one person in this world actually cared about him and wanted him to be safe.

However right now he couldn't deal with the worrying and begging. They needed the money so he had to go – he had no choice.

Nezumi stroked Shion's hair softly, hoping not to wake the boy, but a small part of him was hoping that he would wake up so he could talk to the younger boy, kiss the younger boy and touch the younger boy before he left. With a small sigh he closed his eyes and allowed his hand to pull away from Shion's hair and fall onto his lap.

There was no choice.

He had to leave if they wanted to survive.

They needed the money if they were going to make it through another cold winter and Shion definitely didn't bring in enough money by washing dogs; he needed to do this job for the both of them. Sure this time the details were sketchy and way different than anything he would normally do, but it wasn't exactly bad pay – if he got it done he could pay for everything they need this winter and not have to worry about freezing, or starving, to death. However the reason it was so high was probably because nobody would do it. It was like a death sentence. One step out of line and Nezumi knew he would get shot and leave Shion alone, but that wasn't going to happen; he was going to survive. He'd be leaving for the next three days and of course he had told Shion… he had just not told him when and what the job was.

Nezumi smirked as he opened his eyes and he chuckled softly to himself. Oh, he could just hear Shion's voice in his head.

 _It's too dangerous… you'll get hurt… don't leave me alone_

The smirk faltered but it didn't drop at the thought. No. He would never leave Shion alone. He turned his head and looked at Shion once more, straight faced and serious as he stared down at the peacefully sleeping male – not being able to resist his hands entwining with his soft, snow like hair once again, "I have to go," He whispered, more so to himself rather than to the young boy. He brushed Shion's hair from his cheek, trailing a thumb down the pink scar before kissing it and then kissing Shion's lips lightly, but lingeringly. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, mentally wishing that Shion would wake up but the boy didn't so he threw the note he was currently gripping in his other hand onto the table beside the bed and forced his other hand out of Shion's hair.

"Farewell," He muttered as his eyes went to the closed door in front of him and he stood up, walking over to him and then gripping the door handle, freezing as he whispered, "I'm doing this for us," Before he opened the door, took one final look at Shion and then went on his way, the door shutting behind softly as not to wake up the sleeping male.

Nezumi leaned his back on the door for a few seconds as if he was waiting to hear footsteps from Shion and when he, disappointingly, didn't he shoved himself off the door and went on his way never looking back.


End file.
